


Forever in a Lifetime

by TeamQueenTibby



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futurefic, Hollstein - Freeform, HollsteinWedding, Slice of Life, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamQueenTibby/pseuds/TeamQueenTibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retrospective exploration of time when every moment is simply a drop in the pool of eternity. Everyone is moving on with their lives but as familiar faces are called back with one significant event, they start to realize that it is often the smallest raindrops that crystallize to form snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in a Lifetime

Forever in A Lifetime

October 16th had finally arrived and Laura couldn’t be more excited if she tried. It never occurred to her that she’d get married at such a young age, but the moment that broody vampire walked into her dorm she knew this was forever. Perry pulled tightly on the corset of Laura’s dress, instructing her to breathe in as deeply as she could. The tiny girl did as she was told and then continued to squeal over the wedding.

Sun rays broke through the thick layer of clouds, lighting up the small space and its occupants. Laura’s mousy brown hair was scooped back into a neat braid that fell down the centre of her back. She hadn’t wanted to go overboard with the make up since in her words “Carm rarely saw me with make up on anyway so what’s the point?” Her lips were layered with a pale pink lipstick and her eyes were now home to a thin line of eyeliner.

“I’m scared you know Perr, What if she chickens out? What if she changes her mind?” The smaller girl whispered as her breaths came out in quick and short puffs.

“Don’t be silly Laura; have you ever acknowledged the way she looks at you? It’s as if you’re a goddess or something there really is no need to worry.” Laura shook her head and took one deep breath before agreeing and slipping on her heels.

In the lobby, Carmilla made small talk with Lafontaine. They started with reminiscing about the good old days back in Silas U, but it wasn’t long before the conversation switched to Laura. The usual pre wedding jitters had hit Carmilla hard.

“I love her, she’s my life. Yet, I keep getting the feeling that she’s getting cold feet, what if she doesn’t want this-want me?” Her mind began to wonder as Laf pulled her back by her shoulder.

“Carmilla Karnstein, how dare you? That tiny geek loves you more than anything in this world, she wants this more than anything. You, of all people, should know that." At this, Carmilla reluctantly met her gaze with a conflicted expression.

"Opposites attract, don't they? You two are as opposite as it gets!” The broody girl finally nodded and sighed before heading out of the building and carefully manoeuvring her dress into the car that awaited.

~~~~~~~~~

Traditional wedding music filled the cool air, Guests turned to see the two girls walking hand in hand up the aisle, Perry and Laf waited by the steeple. Laura turned to her soon to be wife and gave her a small half smile before lowering her head. Tears began to accumulate in her eyes threatening to spill at any moment.

“You look beautiful cupcake.” Carmilla whispered. Laura blushed and looked up at the slightly taller girl. Her fiancée’s face lit up with her signature smirk that sent familiar tingles down Laura's spine. Suddenly, she felt the need to grab her and kiss the smug look right off her face.

~~~

_Spring came around quickly, and with it came the rain, forcing Laura and Carmilla to stay in their dorm for what felt like a lifetime. The only time they dared to face the brutal weather was for mandatory classes. They hadn’t even stocked up on cookies due to the lack of time and Laura was soon running low on supply. They made do, rationing the remaining groceries by each not eating more than two cookies a day. Laura never said anything about how she always ended up with two cookies more than she should. Neither did Carmilla comment on how the yellow pillow always magically appeared on her bed when she woke up in the morning._

_The biannual formal night mixer was supposed to take place later that Friday night, but the dreary weather meant Perry had to cancel it. Both girls lay in their respective beds, Carmilla reading her favourite novel and Laura knitting what was meant to be a hat. Carmilla thought it looked more like a blanket of some sort, but decided to pointedly ignore it._

_10pm came and went. Laura’s mind began to wander what the mixer would’ve been like. She questioned who she would’ve danced with, who she would’ve gotten pictures with and whether she would have drunk anything handed to her by overenthusiastic Zetas. It didn’t take long for all the answers she’d been searching for to come to her. The only person she really wanted to do any of that with was Carmilla. Laura doubted that Carmilla would actually dance with her though; yes they had waltzed once but that proved nothing. They had gotten closer lately, both of them getting used to the other's odd habits. Seeing the other girl with a glass of blood and coming back to room at 4am was no longer a strange occurrence. Yet, she always found herself finding excuses to wait up for her. She still lacked the courage to ask Carmilla to the dance, considering the previous outcome of holding her hostage in her own room. However, she had a feeling that the answer would have been affirmative._

_There were times when she could almost feel the intense gaze of the vampire on her back. Yet, she never turned around, lest it turn out to be part of a dream. It was hard to believe a centuries old vampire would pay attention to a silly school girl crush, but the amount of times Laura caught a flicker of emotion in her eyes said otherwise. There were an increasing amount of moments where Laura felt tempted to just blurt out her feelings, but she took the easy way out and changed the subject instead. If she were to be honest with herself, Carmilla had begun to notice her hesitation, but neither of them wanted to prod the elephant in the room._

_The intense thinking left Laura feeling bored, a lot more bored than she was before she started knitting. She soon realized that the mass of tangled knots in her hands were not going anywhere. That’s when she started fidgeting, earning a couple of side glances off of her roommate who had been ignoring her for the past few days. She started humming loudly and faked a couple of coughs in an attempt to grab Carmilla’s attention. Her efforts were to no avail, as the vampire remained nonchalant. The only sign she got that Carmilla was in the room was the crinkling sound of pages turning every once in a while._

_Soon after, Laura was beside Carmilla’s bed waving her hand in front of the broody girl's face. Carmilla didn’t move a muscle, her eyes remained locked on to the novel. She didn’t even smirk when Laura started referring to her as “Cutie” and “Cupcake”. It wasn’t until Laura actually placed her hands on Carmilla’s face that the older girl’s eyes moved from her book. Her body, however, remained in exactly the same position._

_“I know how to get your attention.” Laura proclaimed in an unusually husky voice. Carmilla looked at her doubtfully and remained silent._   
_Laura pulled Carmilla’s face closer to her own, only leaving a few millimetres of space between their lips. She hesitated, her rational self questioning the validity of her actions. Yet, the slight inhale Carmilla took dispelled her doubts._

_She didn't move away either._

_She gave Carmilla a soft peck, hoping it would elicit some form of emotion. It didn’t work. Her roommate remained stone still. However, she loosened her grip on the leather bound book and Laura took it as a good sign. Refusing to admit defeat, Laura decided to close the gap between them with renewed urgency. She crashed their lips together with pure passion and Laura felt like she was flying through the air, when she was doing the exact opposite. She was falling, crashing down into a marvelous wreck of emotion as her hands slipped just under the hem of Carmilla's black cotton shirt. Although she instigated the kiss, it felt like Carmilla had been the one planning it all along._

_Finally, Carmilla responded with a ferocity equal to her own. Sighing into the kiss, she traced Laura’s bottom lip with her tongue as if begging for permission. Laura willingly granted it, the slight disbelief that her crush wasn't one sided transitioning into exhilaration and happiness. Their first kiss wasn’t as slow and gentle as Carmilla had imagined, though she really didn’t mind. She enjoyed the reckless side of Laura, and this kiss definitely fell under that category. She let her fingers trace Laura's spine until she tangled them in her long tresses, pulling her closer as Laura broke the kiss to breathe._

_The smaller girl began trailing kisses down Carmilla’s neck, gently biting at her skin. She couldn’t help but imagine what it would have felt like if Carmilla would have bitten her during a moment like this. A small moan escaped Carmilla’s mouth, Laura quickly pulled away from her neck and pulled her broody roommate's face closer to her own. Their lips met again in the heat of the moment until Laura began to giggle._

_Their lips broke apart momentarily, allowing Laura to take in a sharp breath before attempting to speak. It was somewhat satisfying to render a member of the undead gasping for breath. Her voice was low and raspy; she definitely wasn’t her usual self in that moment. The stunned look on Carmilla's face indicated that neither was she._

_“I told you I’d get your attention Carm.”_

~~

Truthfully, Laura had not heard most of the speech. Her eyes were glued to the slim figure of her companion, whose growing smirk indicated that she knew and appreciated every moment of it. Carmilla's dress was tasteful, yet the sleek curves hugging her frame left Laura feeling like no time had passed since they left Silas University. An intense longing to hold her fiancée overtook her image of propriety, she was marrying an "undead fiend" after all.

It wasn’t long before the vows were being read out and everyone swooned and ‘aww-ed’. The moment that everyone was waiting for had arrived. Perry gave the rings to each girl and watched as they placed them on each other’s fingers. Lafontaine's voice rang out clear and confident in the almost silent hall. “I now pronounce you wife and undead evil minion, you may now kiss the vampire.”

Laura's patience reached its edge mid-sentence. Before she knew what she was doing, her arm was intertwined with Carmilla's, drawing her in for their kiss. As their lips met, Laura sensed the warmth of Carmilla's body as she pulled her closer. It was not steamy, like the make out sessions they had while at Silas; neither was it as sweet and domestic like their "just because" type of kisses. However, it carried the same amount of passion and love that they'd always shared.

"I love you." She murmured into her mouth before she pulled away slightly.

She did not need to look up to see Carmilla's answering grin, for she traced the outline of her smile when their lips collided again.

~~~~~

It would’ve been a lot more awkward if all the guests didn’t know exactly what Carmilla was. Laura had the feeling that quite a number of people would have left, had they not known the truth and accepted her as she was. She scanned the crowd below her and couldn't help but remember how fortunate she was, to be standing there with her friends and her wife beside her. As if sensing her hesitation, Carmilla's hand was instantly stroking light circles on her back, causing her to flick her eyes towards her in grateful acknowledgement. Laura turned her back towards the large group of women and threw the bouquet in the air. Much to her relief, Danny was the one who caught it, due to her tremendously unfair height advantage.

Ignoring the sea of displeased and envious glances, the red head's eyes immediately locked on to a smaller girl standing by the sidelines. She gave her an excited wave with the bouquet, making the other girl blush. Laura couldn't help but smile. Things had been rather awkward and tense between them after their unofficial argument. It had taken a while for them to slowly build their friendship again, but they eventually did. It got easier over time for Danny to accept her and Carmilla as a couple, but the seemingly shy girl with her played a large part in it. Danny and Sarah started dating a few months after the dust had settled, and she honestly couldn't be happier for them.

The quiet Summer Society president's crush on the tall amazon had been fairly obvious. Laura recalled the days when Danny would make small talk about the society meetings that ended with her making suggestions and the president agreeing with them. Laura would try to hint at something, only for Carmilla to brush it off and tell her to let them figure it out. It was only after a very distraught Danny interrupted their movie date, that Carmilla decided to expedite the process. What happened next was a rather turbulent few days of planning and execution, much resembling Laura's investigation of Betty's disappearance. However, they eventually emerged victorious as Laura and Lafontaine returned from spying on Danny's date with smug grins.

Perry's slightly disgruntled look was aimed at Lafontaine, who shrugged their shoulders and shot her a relaxed beam. She hiked the edge of her skirt up and returned to the stage and took her rightful place beside them. It was no secret that the two of them had always adored each other; it just took a little longer than necessary to finally come out and tell everyone around them. Even though they all knew anyway. Carmilla had even been dropping hints at them with her usual snark a week before they made it official.

“Su- I mean Lafontaine, I think it’s time we got planning for the future, don’t you?” She said in a smug tone as she took her best friend's hand and began to draw circles on Laf’s palm. "We don't need a bouquet for that."

"Is this your unofficial way of asking me to marry you, Perr?" Lafontaine teased with a light smile. "Because we already live together; there's no place to hide a ring."

"Maybe the ring is held in a safe place... Like the 'reserved for collection' aisle at a certain store I visited last week." Perry's unabashed look of glee was amplified by her best friend's look of complete surprise. "Who knows? It might appear when you least expect it."

"I look forward to not expecting it, then." Lafontaine replied, with genuine affection for the usually cautious and uptight girl. It might have been the small sip of champagne she had earlier, but Perry was definitely sober enough to be serious. Being best friends since they were five, no one was surprised when they announced that they had gone official. In fact, Perry was more shocked that Carmilla and Laura had been laying bets as to when they would announce their status. The stakes, however, were less than surprising. The couple complained so much about interruptions of their "study time" from people who failed to knock, that the university invested in better lock systems. Indeed, Laura and Carmilla spent a lot more time in their room, but their studying habits seemed questionable.

Laura probably would’ve teared up had she witnessed the situation unfolding in front of her, but her sight was transfixed on the girl next to her. Their eyes could communicate more than words could put across. The amount of times either of them discovered the other staring with something akin to wonderment would have been creepy, had it not been established as normal.

The opening notes to a familiar song caught Carmilla's attention as her gaze shifted slightly. Laura found herself imagining herself getting lost in the maze of thoughts and forgotten dreams that lingered in Carmilla's mind. Philosophy was something she never completely understood. Although Carmilla could talk endlessly about the death defying nature of ideals and figments, Laura would be so enchanted by her lilting voice that everything else escaped her notice.

~~~

_It had been three long, tiresome days after the Dean had been relinquished from Laura’s exhausted body. The intense feeling of being trapped caused her to stir while she tried so desperately to sleep. Her fragile mind began to play tricks on her. The hallucinations came rushing in thick and fast after the second sleepless night. They started out simple, the usual spider climbing up her leg and causing her to scream and cry, but things quickly took a strange turn._

_Laura wasn’t even sure she was awake, the scenarios began to feel more and more dreamlike and her eyes grew heavier. The most vivid recollection she had was of a sweet, soothing voice hushing her, and telling her it was “going to be fine, it’s okay I’m here”. She had sworn it was Carmilla but then she remembered. The broody vampire wasn’t like that, she wouldn’t do that for her. Yes they’d established a friendship and she trusted Carmilla with her life, but she could not imagine the snarky girl soothing her from a nightmare._

_A hand extended into the darkness and came into contact with Laura’s head which was resting on her favourite yellow pillow. The hand was soft and calming as it stroked Laura’s hair, she hadn’t felt as safe as she did then for a long time. Then came the humming; it started off quiet and slow, but it wasn’t long until words began to take its place. The angelic voice grew louder and louder as Laura’s eyes drooped shut._

_“ And life is a road that I wanna keep going._   
_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing._   
_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._   
_I'll be there when the world stops turning._   
_I'll be there when the storm is through._   
_In the end I wanna be standing_   
_At the beginning with you.”_

_Breathing became less demanding, Laura found that she didn’t have to strain to stay awake anymore. The darkness seemed less petrifying and more comforting. Moments later, she curled up into a fetal position and let out a satisfied sigh. Carmilla stroked Laura’s mousy hair one last time before pulling the blankets up over her tiny roommate. She didn’t want to leave her; she never wanted to leave her, but she had to. It wasn't their time yet. She gingerly lifted herself off of Laura’s bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. She stumbled across the room and collapsed onto her bed, wiggling slightly to find a comfortable position and swearing to never utter a word of what had just taken place._

~~ 

“Remember the first time we waltzed?” Carmilla said as she stood up extending her hand towards her new wife.

“How could I forget that?” Laura took her hand without hesitation as they made their way towards the dance floor.

“Chest to Chest.” Carmilla whispered as she pulled Laura tightly into her. Laura's carefree laugh seemed to radiate from the joy present in her eyes. Mimicking their first dance, she twirled the younger girl but instead pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Their eyes locked yet again and both girls began to blush.

“GET A ROOM GUYS!” Laf shouted from across the hall causing a small chuckle to escape through Carmilla’s lips. Perry and Laf continued to watch the married couple and swooned at how cute they were being. If it wasn't obvious before, it was clear as day that the two of them were head over heels for each other. Lafontaine’s hand embraced Perry’s and their fingers intertwined. Lafontaine looked down and gazed in awe at their interlocked hands.

“You know Laf, I've always said you would look stunning in a suit and you’ve certainly proved my point tonight.” Perry whispered into their ear as a loose curl escaped from her ponytail and cascaded down her face. Laf's uncharacteristic blush gave her more satisfaction than any response they could formulate.

She gave her best friend a relaxed tug on their hands and led them to the edge of the dance floor.

~~~~

The sound of doors opening broke the moment.

All attention turned to the large cupcake placed on the buffet table at the side of the hall, Laura’s favourite cookies were littered around the table just to give it that extra kick of individuality. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and placed her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. Instinctively, Laura reached for her hands and interlocked their fingers.

“I made that for you cupcake.” She said hesitantly, waiting for a response. "Like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Laura spun around, changing their positions so that she could hug Carmilla. "I'm never doubting your proficiency in the kitchen."

She hummed in response, a small wistful smile appearing on her lips. "As long as you never doubt my love for you."

"I never have, I just didn't want to believe it at first."

"Neither did I, yet here we are." Her mischievous smirk morphed into a softness that only Laura had the privilege to see. "I think we did well, didn't we?"

If possible, Laura's beam widened. She leaned up and gave her a quick peck on the lips, darting away with a cheeky smile when Carmilla pouted at the abruptness. "We'll have time for that later. Right now, I want to taste the real cupcake."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was no secret that they'd discreetly slipped away from the rest of the party.

Between the two of them, the coy side glances from Laura and the seduction eyes from Carmilla, they needed some time alone. From the way Carmilla tugged at her hand as they moved through the empty hallway, she wanted that too. They made into the elevator without too much trouble, Carmilla quickly pressing the floor to their suite before turning back to her.

Laura kissed her eagerly, allowing her to push her up against the wall of the elevator. The smooth flowing skirt of her dinner dress graciously permitted enough movement for Carmilla to move between her legs. She silently thanked Perry for suggesting a change of outfits for the dinner. Accidentally tearing the seams of an expensive ball gown was not a good way to start a marriage. As Carmilla deepened the kiss, a soft whimper escaped her throat as Laura ran her teeth over her bottom lip. The kiss became more urgent as both of them stopped holding back their emotions and gave into their need for the other.

The sharp 'ding' of the elevator signaled the arrival to their floor. As the lift doors opened, the gush of cooler air hit their flushed cheeks as they broke the kiss with a gasp. There was a short moment of embarrassment when the two girls realized the reason for the temperature difference before they burst into varying degrees of laughter. Taking Carmilla's hand, Laura strolled out of the lift with a quick scan of the surroundings.

"Old habits?" Carmilla's sarcastic quip turned her attention back to more important things, like the girl beside her. "Daddy dearest would be proud."

"More like I didn't want to run the risk of getting interrupted again when I do this." She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to hers, cutting off any rebuttal on the tip of her tongue by keeping it occupied. Picking things up from where they left off, Laura wound her arms around Carmilla's waist and unconsciously traced the outline of her bra clasp. She felt Carmilla slow the kiss for a second, as if she was considering saying something but thought better of it. Laura was grateful. If she was getting lost in the kiss, the vampire was certainly no better. Carmilla pulled away only to push her hair aside and plant her lips against the side of Laura's neck.

It wouldn't be the first time Carmilla had bitten her during one of their make out sessions, had she intended to. Soon after things got serious, Laura had curiously encouraged her to do so. Needless to say, it lead to both of them getting very satisfied in more ways than one. However, in the middle of the walkway, where anyone could walk by, was probably not the ideal place for something like that to happen. The sobering thought yanked Laura out of her blissful reverie and she gave Carmilla a light push.

"We-we almost made it to the room." Laura panted, her voice as unsteady as her heartbeat. She didn't want to stop, but she also didn't want to have yet another moment spoiled by someone chancing upon them. That particular situation had happened one too many times at Silas, causing the couple to invest heavily in buying locks for their doors.

"Seriously, cutie, that's the first thing you think of?" Carmilla groaned and loosely hung her arms around her shoulders with a sigh. Laura almost felt sorry for stopping the situation from getting even more heated. "It's moments like this that make me doubt your sanity."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Her guilt evaporated instantly.The younger girl whined, gesturing wildly with her arms while being careful not to dislodge Carmilla's. "I married you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Sure. It means I'm just as insanely in love with you, as you are with me." Carmilla grinned as she watched Laura's jaw drop. She took the opportunity to start walking away, enjoying the stunned stammering of the usually articulate girl. The only words she could decipher resembled mild curses against a smooth talking undead fiend. It made her undead heart tingle with something that mimicked human affection.

"If you weren't absolutely right, I'd call you out for your gigantic ego and overconfidence." Her grumblings made the other girl chuckle as she fished out her key card. They walked to their suite side by side, comfortable with the silence that had settled between them.

~~~~

With the door finally closed and locked, the devilish smirk reappeared on Carmilla's face. Laura couldn't help but send her a saccharine smile as she watched her eyes darken.

Attacking her lips with her own, Laura moved them into the spacious living room and flicked the light switch. Neither of them bothered to admire the classic decorations as they were occupied with other things.

Carmilla reached behind Laura to unzip the back of her dress without breaking the kiss, causing the neckline to slip down slightly. She immediately leaned down to leave a series of heated kisses down her neck and along the swell of her breasts. Laura's breathless whimpers encouraged her to nip along the curve of her shoulder. She bit down on her pulse point and sucked at her skin, leaving a rather visible hickey in her wake.

A single tug from Laura caused her to return to caressing her lips. Carmilla quickly slid her arms along her hips, tugging at the satin lining to help the other girl out of her dress. Once the fabric was pooled at her feet, Laura struggled to undo the laces holding Carmilla's tight dress together. Stubborn frown lines spread over her forehead as untying the knots proved to be a difficult task whilst aroused and in her underwear. A low, rumbling laugh replaced her thoughts as she felt smooth hands cover her own.

"Easy there, cupcake. Time is ours."

Laura looked up at her, searching for any hidden connotations or doubts with her words, finding none. All she could see was the love and trust that was reflected in her own. She knew then, that this was something she couldn't live without. There was not a day where she wanted to miss the sparkle in Carmilla's eyes that was reminiscent of the many lives she's lived, people she'd been. To her, forever was a drop in an ocean of possibilities; for Carmilla, it was a lifetime filled with memories and adventures.

She wanted this, now and forever.

It was not something they had discussed. Carmilla, being Carmilla, assumed that Laura would spend the rest of her life with her. So, when they talked of forever, she thought that Laura meant however long they had together. She always said that Laura's generation was the most fond of hyperbole. However, Laura's decision was final.

Forever was not enough. She wanted an eternity. Being with Carmilla felt like forever, kissing Carmilla was like touching the farthest reaches of the universe, but loving Carmilla made a lifetime eternal.

They kissed like it was their first and last time. Their heated passion and longing burned like glowing embers under a night sky. Carmilla leaned her forehead against Laura's, waiting for the human to catch her breath. Laura's soft kisses peppered her lips, her fingers deftly slipping over her shoulder and unclasping her bra. It wasn't her first time seeing Carmilla bare, but at the same time, it was. Her hands and mouth explored her body as if it was their first time being together, discovering and awakening new sides to her lover.

When they first started dating, Carmilla had usually been the one on top, even when Laura instigated it. Pleasing her first gave her more satisfaction, had been her reasoning. After a few "practice sessions", Laura began to notice the smaller traits that defined her girlfriend. Like how she always waited for Laura to take off her shirt before she ventured further, or how she lets Laura set the pace of everything in their relationship. It was not long after, that she became a fast learner in finding different ways to make Carmilla scream.

Carmilla shattered with echoes of love and Laura's name. Although they had been together for years, Laura still found her beauty captivating. Making love to her always ended up as a different and exciting experience. She wouldn't have it any other way. Carmilla's voice was hoarse, but she smirked as she quirked a brow up at Laura's awestruck gaze.

"Your turn." She weakly gestured for Laura to move towards her, who complied. Instead of swapping positions, Laura settled for giving her sweet kisses and conveying her love. The vampire held the side of her face with her palm, stroking the soft skin of her cheek and making her shudder in response. It sometimes scared her that Carmilla was just as invested in their relationship as she was.

"Don't worry Carm, time is ours." She whispered back impishly. Carmilla tilted her head to the side with a wry smile, shaking her head. Laura's grin only grew.

They had all the time in the world.

~~~

A comfortable silence settled over the couple as they sank back against the soft pillows. The smaller girl allowed herself a few seconds of solitude before she curled into her partner with a delighted smile. At this point, neither girl felt the exhaustion from the day (and night's) activities. A slight shiver ran up Laura's spine and Carmilla instantly pulled the covers over their bodies.

"I still can't believe it." Laura broke the silence, her voice slightly above a whisper. Her gaze remained on the cream ceiling above their bed, even as she felt the other girl trace spirals over her arm and tangle their fingers together.

"Believe what, cutie?" Carmilla's husky voice rendered her speechless for a second, before she reined in her thoughts.

"That we're married." Laura turned on her side to face her wife and met her questioning gaze. "I mean, you have to admit, when we first met, we didn't exactly get off on the best terms."

"Well, I was technically a part of that mystery you were so ardent to solve." She drawled, her lilting tone so soothing that Laura felt herself growing sleepy. "It's not that hard to imagine why you didn't jump me when we met."

"So, when exactly did that happen?" Laura propped herself up on the elbow with renewed interest. "You know, when you started to imagine me jumping you?"

Carmilla was silent for a minute. Laura didn't think her question was too personal, considering they were married. She waited for her response patiently. In Laura's head, it reminded her of a famous scene in Pride and Prejudice where a conversation not unlike this occurred.

"I don't recall the time or place which I purposefully recognized my feelings. All I know is they were cemented by every second spent with you. It was not something I had prepared for; it was like standing at a distance watching something inevitable unfold. I also knew that I never wanted to spend any other minute not loving you, so that answers your question."

Laura did not know how to respond to that. She settled for kissing her tenderly. On the inside, she knew that Carmilla had just revealed yet another part of herself that was previously under wraps. She figured it was her turn to do some sharing.

"Remember that time when you stole my cookies?"

Carmilla did not even need to look at her, but the Cheshire Cat grin was back in its place. "Baby, I did that everyday, you need to be more specific."

"Remember the times when you made me hot cocoa?"

"That's still going to happen everyday, you're not making your point." Carmilla quipped. " No wonder your final lit paper went over the word count."

"-And all the times you stole my yellow pillow?" She continued, unfazed.

"Well I won't have to steal it now, will I?"

"That's when." Laura ignored her previous statement and simply fiddled with the lining of the blankets. Carmilla's lack of response gave her the courage to continue. "It was the small everyday things that you did and will continue to do, that made me love you."

Carmilla's hand was on hers, the other reaching her cheek to gently turn her towards her. She didn't need to say anything; every response possible was expressed in her eyes. Laura struggled to remember a time when her eyes had that much emotion, but she knew that she saw it everyday when Carmilla looked at her.

"Wait... Does this mean our expenses will be spent on cookies and cocoa?"

"Don't forget soy milk, cupcake." Her knowing smirk was back in full force. Carmilla gently twirled a lock of Laura's hair with her finger as she tugged her face about an inch away from hers. "I guess that means we're going to have to conserve water and shower together more often."

"Good point. I'm all about saving the planet." Laura grinned as she met her kiss eagerly. All her time with her fiancée had inadvertently caused some of Carmilla's snark to rub off on her. Carmilla's tongue traced the outline of her lower lip and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The effect was immediate; both their libidos back in full force. Laura broke the kiss to take a breath, her cheeks flushed. She looked over at Carmilla, whose eyes had darkened with something akin to lust but closer to love.

"Besides, after tonight, we're not going to need much clothes anyway."

~~

Carmilla looked over at Laura's almost still body. She was lying on her back, but her head was tilted towards her. Her hair was spilled against the pillow, drawing a sharp contrast to her slightly darker skin tone. Her breathing had gradually evened out and her eyes drooped closed. To her, it was an adorable sight she never dreamed she would acquire and would do anything to keep. Her childlike innocence made her look like a sleeping angel. In some ways, she was. Her seemingly naive roommate had saved her in more ways than one.

"Do you recall the time when I nearly got buried alive when I went to retrieve that sword?" She whispered, her voice barely audible. Her companion did not stir, leading her to continue.

"I would do all of it again if it meant that I would end up here with you."

Carmilla pressed a soft kiss to her brow, before wrapping her arm around her waist and cuddling her from behind. She pressed her face into Laura's neck, inhaling her scent. It reminded her of the days when she came back after a long day and Laura gave her a long hug. She would always be welcomed with a bright smile and open arms, no matter how either of them felt.

~

_She recalled the days following their first big fight. Laura had refused to set her place by the table, giving her the excuse that she wasn't sure what time she'd be back. She remembered feeling guilty because she didn't like seeing Laura hurt, especially when it was partially her doing. The crackling storm clouds and heavy shower seemed to reflect her mood as she made her way into the house. The brooding vampire entered the house as quietly as possible, and was surprised to find the usually asleep girl waiting for her. She shook off her leather jacket that kept her mostly dry, and tried to make eye contact._

_Laura's expression was troubled. Her position was rigid, radiating tension and worry. She looked up, the look of relief on her face disappearing within seconds, but her posture relaxed slightly. The younger girl hesitated for a few moments, during which Carmilla forgot to breathe. Thoughts were piling up in her head, possible conversations where Laura finally tells her that she doesn't deserve someone like her, or that things were too difficult for her to handle. She only recognized the air entering her lungs after she felt Laura's frame pressed tightly against hers. Immediately, her arms traveled around Laura's neck and she buried her face into her hair. As Laura's hands curled around her waist, she thanked her lucky stars for letting her hold the girl in her arms. It was if they were two stars colliding in one of the many galaxies that made up the infinite universe._

_"You're an ass." She felt her mumble into her shoulder, but Laura squeezed her tighter. Carmilla smiled unwittingly and hid it in her hair, but Laura knew anyway. They remained in that position for a while more, soaking up the minutes of peace before they had to hash things out._

_The storm wasn't over, but the rain pattering against the windows had softened somewhat._

~

Laura didn't open her eyes, but she allowed a content smile to float over her lips. She had hoped to tell her wife that forever would be in their lifetime, but decided to wait until the next day. They had a new chapter ahead of them and she could not wait for it to get started.


End file.
